ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Hubie Kerns, Jr.
Hubie Kerns, Jr. is a stuntman, stunt actor, stunt coordinator, and second unit director who performed stunts in , in seven episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine as one of the stunt doubles for Colm Meaney and Andrew Robinson, and in three episodes of Star Trek: Voyager. He received no on-screen credits for all of his Star Trek television appearances. Hubie dropped the Jr. from his name when his father, who was also a noted stuntman, passed away in 1999. His father, Hubie Kerns, Sr. performed stunts in Star Trek: The Original Series. Kerns was born in Hollywood, California and is the son of the late stuntman Hubie Kerns, Sr. and is married to actress Sandra Kerns since 1975. They have two children, Zack and Kallie. Kerns started his acting and stunt career at the age of 10, doubling actor Jon Provost in the television series Lassie. He has also worked as a second unit director and camera operator and is specialized in underwater photography and action scenes. As a stuntman he mostly performs car stunt work and is also a precision driver for motorcycles, boats, and other vehicles and is involved in several car stunt organizations such as Tom Anthony's precision driving team which he joined from 1973-1988. Kerns worked also for several years as a beach lifeguard and junior lifeguard coach. Kerns was the second unit stunt coordinator and underwater stunt double for actor Patrick Duffy on the television series The Man From Atlantis (1977-1978), where he joined Tom Morga and the late Paul Stader. According to Morga, Kerns work was the most difficult of the series. His scenes were shot in a depth of about twenty feet in cold water and the only thing he wore was a swim suit. Among his extensive stunt resume which includes over 300 television series and more than 600 films are films such as Ironside (1967, with Kim Darby), three Planet of the Apes films (1970, 1972, and 1973, with Ricardo Montalban, James Gregory, Jeff Corey, Gregory Sierra, Lou Wagner, and stunts by Nick Dimitri, Gary Epper, Gene LeBell, Paul Stader, Tony Brubaker, Paula Crist, Erik Cord, George Wilbur, and Felix Silla), The Swiss Family Robinson (1975), Grease (1978), Jaws 2 (1978, with Susan French), Beyond the Poseidon Adventure (1979), Zapped! (1982), Splash (1984), Perry Mason Returns (1985), Dragnet (1987, with Christopher Plummer, Bruce Gray, Jim Boeke, Josh Cruze, Juliana Donald, Meg Wyllie, and stunts by Vince Deadrick, Mark De Alessandro, Corey Michael Eubanks, and Allan Graf), Rambo III (1988), Poltergeist III (1988), A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Dream Child (1989, with Lisa Wilcox, Michael Bailey Smith, and stunts by Lynn Salvatori, Vince Deadrick, Jr., Cherie Tash, and Sharon Schaffer), The Hunt for Red October (1990, with Gates McFadden), Waynes World (1992), Universal Soldier (1992), Pulp Fiction (1994, with stunts by Cameron, Christopher Doyle, Ken Lesco, Dennis Madalone, and Scott McElroy), Strange Days (1995), Independence Day (1996, with Brent Spiner), Spawn (1997, with Melinda Clarke, Frank Welker, Caroline Gibson, Jay Caputo, Laura Stepp, Stewart Lew, stand-in Kerry Hoyt, and stunts by Kane Hodder, Faith Minton, Denney Pierce, and Spice Williams-Crosby), Hard Rain (1998, with Christian Slater), Deep Impact (1998, with James Cromwell and Denise Crosby), Rush Hour (1998), Traffic (2000), Rush Hour 2 (2001), Ocean's Eleven (2001), Jonathan Frakes' Clockstoppers (2002, with Ken Jenkins, Gina Hecht, Billy Mayo, Jenette Goldstein, and stunts by Brian Avery, Joni Avery, Rick Avery, Joey Box, Kevin Derr, Leigh Hennessy, Buck McDancer, Gail Monian, and Justin Sundquist), Spider-Man (2002, with Kirsten Dunst), Ocean's Twelve (2004), and Bobby (2006). Kerns has also performed stunts and stunt acting roles in television series such as Lassie, The Young and the Restless, Logan's Run, Quincy M.E. (with Robert Ito), The Dukes of Hazzard, Galactica 1980, The Fall Guy, Falcon Crest (starring Robert Foxworth), Knight Rider (starring Patricia McPherson), Cheers (with Kelsey Grammer, Kirstie Alley, and Bebe Neuwirth), MacGyver, Wiseguy (starring Jonathan Banks), Quantum Leap (starring Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell), Renegade (starring Branscombe Richmond), seaQuest DSV (starring Stephanie Beacham), Nash Bridges, The Pretender, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Ally McBeal, V.I.P., The District, Crossing Jordan, ER, Sliders (starring John Rhys-Davies), Matlock, ''24'', and Dynasty (starring Joan Collins). ''Star Trek'' appearances * * ** as an Albino guard **''Six episodes'' * ** as stunt double for Robert Duncan McNeill (uncredited) **''Three episodes'' External links * *DriversInc.com - profile * es:Hubie Kerns, Jr. Kerns, Hubie Jr. Kerns, Hubie Jr. Kerns, Hubie Jr. Kerns, Hubie Jr. Kerns, Hubie Jr.